1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image transfer device of a type, in which toner images formed on a latent image holding member such as a photosensitive member, an insulating member, etc. are sequentially transferred onto an intermediate image transfer member, and, finally, the images thus transferred onto the intermediate image transfer member are transferred onto a final image transfer material in a single step.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a color reproduction apparatus in accordance with the prior art, a device for gathering toner images sequentially formed on a photosensitive member comprises an image transfer drum which is in constant, high pressure contact with the photosensitive member. On account of this, the toner images which are transferred onto the image transfer drum are compressed by the pressure-contact between the image transfer drum and the photosensitive member. Such compression of the toner images produces poor results when the combined toner images are transferred onto a copying sheet in a subsequent and final image transfer